You are my RIVAL
You are my RIVAL is an insert song that appeared for the first time in R Episode 6 – The Two of Us Are Rivals!! It is sung by Chizuru Sawamura and Itsuki Katagiri. The full version was released on December 20th 2017. Tracklist #Symmetric love #You are my RIVAL #Word!! #Symmetric love (Instrumental) #You are my RIVAL (Instrumental) #Word!! (Instrumental) Lyrics TV Size Ver. |-|Romaji= Zettai makenai kara na RIVAL! Itsumo minna no mannaka de taiyou mitai ni warau OH NICE BOY! BE MY FRIEND Genki na yatsu ga irunda Itsumo minna ni tayorarete yuuhi no you ni hohoemu OH GOOD BOY! BE MY FRIEND Yasashii yatsu ga irunda Kidzuite mitara otagai yoku hanasu ne Dake done moshikashite suki na ano ko ga kabutteru...? Seisei doudou FIGHT! Ganbaru sugita mise rareru tabi Aseruyo ganbara na kyatte Sentou taisei READY? Bachibachi to hi no hana wo chirashite Tsuyoki de mukai aou Nigemo kakuremo shinai sa Omoi kitte butsukareba Tatta ima, bokutachi wa RIVAL! Hontou no FRIEND! |-|Kanji= 絶対　負けないからなRIVAL！ いつもみんなの真ん中で太陽みたいに笑う OH NICE BOY！ BE MY FRIEND 元気なやつがいるんだ いつもみんなに頼られて夕陽のように微笑む OH GOOD BOY！ BE MY FRIEND 優しいやつがいるんだ 気づいてみたら　お互いよく話すね だけどね　もしかして　好きなあの子が被ってる…？ 正々堂々 FIGHT！ 頑張るすがた　見せられるたび 焦るよ　頑張らなきゃって 戦闘態勢 READY？ バチバチと火の花を散らして 強気で向かいあおう 逃げも隠れもしないさ 思いきってぶつかれば たった今、僕たちはRIVAL！ 本当のFRIEND！ |-|English= I'm not gonna lose, RIVAL! There's an energetic guy who's always right in the middle of everyone OH NICE BOY! BE MY FRIEND! Laughing like the sunshine There's a kind guy who's always depended on by everyone OH GOOD BOY! BE MY FRIEND! Smiling like the evening sun I've noticed that we both bring up the subject a lot But could it actually be that we both Like the same girl? Fair and square! FIGHT! Every time I see you trying so hard I feel pressured to try harder myself Battle formation! READY? Sparks will fly like flower petals As we daringly face one another I won't run or hide I just have to confront you with all I've got As of this moment, we're RIVALS! True FRIENDS! Full Ver. |-|Romaji= Zettai makenai kara na RIVAL! Itsumo minna no mannaka de taiyou mitai ni warau OH NICE BOY! BE MY FRIEND Genki na yatsu ga irunda Itsumo minna ni tayorarete yuuhi no you ni hohoemu OH GOOD BOY! BE MY FRIEND Yasashii yatsu ga irunda Kidzuite mitara otagai yoku hanasu ne Dake done moshikashite suki na ano ko ga kabutteru...? Seisei doudou FIGHT! Ganbaru sugita mise rareru tabi Aseruyo ganbara na kyatte Sentou taisei READY? Bachibachi to hi no hana wo chirashite Tsuyoki de mukai aou Nigemo kakuremo shinai sa Omoi kitte butsukareba Tatta ima, bokutachi wa RIVAL! Donna toki demo akaruku yuumoa daiji ni shitai OH NICE DAY! BE SUNNY Minna wo egao ni dekiru Donna toki demo majime ni reisei kokoro ga kereba OH GOOD DAY! BE SUNNY Chanto kaiwa ga dekiru ne Kidzuite mitara nandaka takameaeru Fushigi na deai da yo suki na ano ko mo waratteru...? Seisei doudou SHINE! Guuzen janaku hitsuzentte yatsu na no kamo Waiteru emooshon Sentou taisei GO! Kirakira no me de yume wo katatte Kachiki de mukai aou Tekagen nante shinai sa Oitsuki oikoshite yaru Zettai makenai kara na RIVAL! Kachitai to negau no wa kitto honnou dakedo Daredemo yoiwake janai kyouteki to omou kara Akogare ni mo sonkei ni mo niteiru kimochi ga Kanji saseru mitome saseru RIVAL da to Seisei doudou SHINE! Guuzen janaku hitsuzentte yatsu na no kamo Waiteru emooshon Sentou taisei GO! Kirakira no me de yume wo katatte Kachiki de mukai aou Seisei doudou FIGHT! Ganbaru sugita miserarerutabi Aseruyo ganbara na kyatte Sentou taisei READY? Bachibachi to hi no hana wo chirashite Tsuyoki de mukai aou Nigemo kakuremo shinai sa Omoi kitte butsu kareba Tatta ima, bokutachi wa RIVAL! Hontou no FRIEND! |-|Kanji= 絶対　負けないからなRIVAL！ いつもみんなの真ん中で太陽みたいに笑う OH NICE BOY！ BE MY FRIEND 元気なやつがいるんだ いつもみんなに頼られて夕陽のように微笑む OH GOOD BOY！ BE MY FRIEND 優しいやつがいるんだ 気づいてみたら　お互いよく話すね だけどね　もしかして　好きなあの子が被ってる…？ 正々堂々 FIGHT！ 頑張るすがた　見せられるたび 焦るよ　頑張らなきゃって 戦闘態勢 READY？ バチバチと火の花を散らして 強気で向かいあおう 逃げも隠れもしないさ 思いきってぶつかれば たった今、僕たちはRIVAL！ どんな時でも明るくユーモア大事にしたい OH NICE DAY！ BE SUNNY みんなを笑顔にできる どんな時でも真面目に冷静こころがければ OH GOOD DAY！ BE SUNNY ちゃんと会話ができるね 気づいてみたら　なんだか　高めあえる 不思議な出会いだよ　好きなあの子も笑ってる…？ 正々堂々 SHINE！ 偶然じゃなく必然ってやつなのかも 湧いてるエモーション 戦闘態勢 GO！ キラキラの目で夢を語って 勝ち気で向かいあおう 手加減なんてしないさ 追いつき追い越してやる 絶対　負けないからなRIVAL！ 勝ちたいと願うのは　きっと本能だけど 誰でも良いわけじゃない　強敵だと思うから 憧れにも　尊敬にも似ている気持ちが 感じさせる　認めさせる RIVALだと 正々堂々 SHINE！ 偶然じゃなく必然ってやつなのかも 湧いてるエモーション 戦闘態勢 GO！ キラキラの目で夢を語って 勝ち気で向かいあおう 正々堂々 FIGHT！ 頑張るすがた　見せられるたび 焦るよ　頑張らなきゃって 戦闘態勢 READY？ バチバチと火の花を散らして 強気で向かいあおう 逃げも隠れもしないさ 思いきってぶつかれば たった今、僕たちはRIVAL！ 本当のFRIEND！ |-|English= Audio Does not work on any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Gallery Dream Festival! R Ep.6 - You are my RIVAL|TV-size ver. Trivia *The guitar riff before the first verse and at the end of the TV-size version is different from the one used in the full version of the song. Category:Season 2 Category:Insert Songs Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Anime